


I Can't Touch You Anymore

by iwrotestuff



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwrotestuff/pseuds/iwrotestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <em>So Thorin and Bilbo had a thing going, both never really acknowledging if it meant more to the other (it does). Well, after Bilbo gives away the Arkenstone, Thorin is pissed and calls Bilbo a traitor and all that, but he also says that Bilbo is pathetic and that Thorin only had sex with him for stress relief and that no one would ever want to be with a small, soft, tiny little hobbit, and the only reason Thorin went along with it was because Bilbo was desperate to spread his legs for him. Bilbo, hurt and heartbroken, storms off. After a bit, the hurt and sadness and heartbreak twist into anger and rage, and all Bilbo wants to do is prove Thorin wrong. So he does.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Touch You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> _there's so much to hate you for  
>  i love you, i can't touch you anymore  
> _  
> \- "I Can't Touch you Anymore" by Magnetic Fields

Bilbo threw his head back, eyes glazed over. The grip on his hips tightened and his legs were spread wider and then set over the other's shoulders. He was nearly folded in half with this new angle, and it was putting a strain on his lower back but it felt so good and it went so deep, deeper than he ever thought possible and nothing like he'd ever felt. He grinned at his partner, running his smaller hands up the hairless, slim chest in front of him and how he wished to run his tongue down those sharp lines of delicate muscle. It was no secret that he had always thought elves be elegant and graceful, but he never thought that it went beyond their fair faces and gentle surroundings. The young elf's body was soft, hairless skin _nothing like a dwarf_ that stretched over lean muscle that was made to look even more delicate out in the moonlight. The elf gasped as the halfling's fingers ghosted over his nipples and Bilbo couldn't help but smirk as the elf's eyes widen at the smirk on the small hobbit's face, following the small pink tongue that sneaked out to lick his lips. 

“Hmm, enjoying y-yourself?” And it really should be the other way around, because that's how it usually was, the hobbit too lost in his pleasure to even form a sentence _because HE was so passionate and strong_ but he would be lying if he said it did not feel wonderful to have someone, much less a creature such as an elf, rendered speechless. Especially with such a lustful look. “Well?”

“I think it should be obvious.” To his credit, the elf recovered quickly from his shock and smirked as one of his hands snaked its way around towards Bilbo's erection, eyes gleaming when hobbit squeaked in shock followed by a drawn out moan. “How does it feel to taken by someone as large as myself? Do you like being filled like this, little hobbit?”

 _So desperate to be filled, you mistook my want for love-_

It was obvious that the elf was not expecting an answer and Bilbo was in no form or shape to give one, even if he had wanted to. He wanted to get lost in this feeling, to concentrate on the look of abandoned control on his face, destroying that blank stare that the elves were so well know for, loving the feeling that HE, a little and simple hobbit from the Shire was able to reduce an elf to this mess of moaning and groaning. That he hadn't even done anything, just smiled at the elf and started a conversation and a simple suggestion of a smirk and the elf's stare had become heated on its own, and he had been the one to make the first move. And the fact that an elf had called Bilbo lovely, perfect, adorable, beautiful, desirable... He had been the one who begged for the hobbit's touch, and his small body and gentle hands and soft belly and he found that all attractive and see, he could get others to want him without having to beg, it could be the other way around, he could lure others too-

 _No one wants someone so weak and small like a hobbit. Did you really think I cared about you? You were just a game to me! So desperate for attention...just a few choice words and you spread your legs so easily-_

Bilbo came with those words in mind and whimpered thought it, eyes glazing over with tears and a sob broke through when the elf finished. He turned his head to the side, hiding his face into the pillow next to him trying to ignore the elf collapsing on top of him.

“N-never thought I would do such a thing with a halfling...” the words were whispered against his throat and it should have sent shivers down his spine, the way those delicate lips brushed against his neck... all it did was break his heart because _he_ would never do such things with him ever again, hadn't even meant any of it _but he held you so gently and he said he loved you and that wasn't a lie was it_ he used him and lied- “W-what's wrong?” The elf pulled out quickly in his shock and apologized when Bilbo whimpered loudly at the feeling but that only caused him to weep even more, both his arms coming up to cover his face. “Did... did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?” the elf whispered in distress and then pulled away in shock and fear when the hobbit started to laugh hysterically. 

It wasn't until much later when the elf had left in rush of apologies and fear of having done something wrong, and the room had gone cold, and the uncomfortable feeling of his release drying on his stomach _and the elf's in you_ that he was able to calm himself. He cleaned and dressed himself slowly, eyes empty and hard the entire time and when he finally was back to as close as normal as it could be, he finally smiled but it was empty and broken.

_Did you see that, Thorin? Others want me too._


End file.
